


A Good Gardener

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Good Gardener

**Title:** A Good Gardener  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 3  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s challenge #15: Flowers  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** More pre-Billville. What is wrong with me?

  
~

A Good Gardener

~

Wiping his sweaty arm across his brow, Neville exhaled before resuming his task. These flowers wouldn’t plant themselves, after all, and he was on a schedule.

Neville sighed, tension flowing out of his fingers and into the soil. He hated arguing with his grandmother, and she had been belligerent that morning.

“You should use house-elves for such manual labour,” she had sniffed.

Since in Neville’s opinion, _house_ -elf meant just that, the argument had taken off from there.

Shaking his head, Neville sent the last burst of magic into the dirt and stood. Now all there was to do was wait.

~

“Why must you tend to those flowers yourself?” Augusta asked.

Neville smiled. “I enjoy it, Grandmother.” Taking another sip of his tea, he picked up the newspaper, making it clear the subject was closed.

Augusta pursed her lips. He ought to be out socializing. As a genuine war hero, eligible suitors should be flocking to him, and yet, here he sat, having tea with her every day.

“What did you plant?” she finally asked.

He blushed. “**Red carnations and *baby’s breath,” he muttered.

Augusta’s eyebrow rose. Apparently, he _did_ have plans to socialize. She wondered who the lucky person was.

~

The wet spring was brilliant for Neville’s flowers, and they rose quickly. Neville helped them with encouraging words, and although he could tell Augusta was watching him closely, he gave her no indications who he was wooing.

When he invited Bill over for tea one day, Augusta smiled and said nothing. Nor did she mention it when Neville denuded his precious flowers to present them to Bill.

“The Weasleys are a respectable family,” she said to him later. “I approve.”

Neville blushed. “Thanks, Gran.”

“Plus, the Burrow could use a good gardener,” Augusta said.

Neville snickered. They’d never tell Molly.

~

*baby’s breath = everlasting love  
**red carnations = my heart aches for you

* * *


End file.
